


Day 2 - Naked Kisses

by FrankiValerie



Series: 30 Day NSFW challenge [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, Fluff, Jaleb, Kinkmeme, NSFW, Romance, Shorts, jalebislove, naked kisses, oc-otp, otp, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: Follows directly on from Day 1's Naked Cuddles.(might have said yesterday) think I'm gonna try to make this all one long fic with intermittent flash backs or something...)I don't think I'm making these NSFW enough... this is just plain adorable Jaleb and as much as I love it and it's giving me FEELS I think they're the wrong kind of feels for this challenge... I HOPE THE NEXT FEW WILL MAKE YOU BLUSH





	Day 2 - Naked Kisses

…Caleb pulled back from the kiss with a frown, looking over Jack, “2nd best night? What’s 1st best?”

He smirked, running his hands over her naked form, "Bet it was that fuck against the wall on Horizon - the battle going on behind us."

Jack shook her head, biting her lip and rolling her hips gently against his, enticed by the memory.

"No? Fuck..." he leaned in to kiss her, slow and tender, his mind tracking back through years of happy memories with her. He grunted and pulled back, his grin returned, "How about those couple nights during that massive sandstorm, stuck inside with nothing to do but fuck each others brain's out for hours and hours on end?"

She groaned in her throat, "those were a fucking amazing couple o' days, maybe that's my 3rd best... but not 1st."

He leaned to kiss her again, finding it difficult to concentrate on reminiscing when her lips felt so perfect against his; when the woman he loved was laid naked in his bed, rolling her hips slowly against his and stoking his desire to fuck her like he knew she needed to be fucked. She grunted softly against his lips and broke the kiss to look up at him, meeting his eyes, "You stopped guessing, C... give up?"

He exhaled, trying to think past his need for her, the ache of his cock and how fucking good it felt to stroke his hands over her skin. In his urgency he decided to rattle off different nights as they came to his mind; "The shower sex in the Lor'ek safehouse? First night we fucked Stel? Pool sex in that swanky villa? Time I let you tie me up in that villa? In front of the fire at the cabin? By the lake at the cabin? How about--"

Jack's eyes widened at the memories and she laughed, warmth and adoration in her eyes as she held his gaze, her fingers moving to his lips to stop him talking, soon replaced by her own lips in a deep and passionate kiss.

"Not any of those, C... But you're getting close."

He met her eyes with a frown, then a shade of hurt crossed his face, his voice lower “Don’t tell me it was your night with Boy Scout? Or some fucker you met before me?”

She laughed again, shaking her head and reaching to stroke his cheek, “It was the night we spent in that old car, out in the desert, just us… You remember?”

He smiled and the hurt vanished from his eyes, replaced with warmth and love. He squeezed her hip and stroked his hand up her waist and around her back, keeping her pressed close to him, “I remember. Fucking good night… way that old thing creaked I thought we’d break it.”

Smiling brightly, Jack leaned to kiss him again, a sincere and passionate touch, lingering… She pulled back a mere fraction and spoke against his lips, “It was the night you told me you loved me, Caleb.”

His arms tightened around her, pressing his lips to hers, loving their softness, their fullness, her lithe form against him, knowing she was happy and safe with him... He gently rolled her onto her back and leant over her, propping himself up on his forearm, his hand lightly brushing through her hair, “Ain’t ever been happier than when you said you loved me too, J. Was so sure you’d just tell me to fuck off, never wanna see me again.”

Jack bit her lip, grinning up at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes, as she played her fingers over his chest and around his back to hold him close to her, “Nah, I’d still wanna see you. You fuck too good to write off completely. Even if you had gone soft on me.”

He gave a soft chuckle and leaned to kiss her again, sweet, tender, his hand stroking from her hip to lightly smack her bare ass, making her grin and press against him, “Ain’t ever been soft around you, J.” As if to prove his point he rocked his hips gently against her, making sure she could feel just how hard he was, making her shudder and gasp a small groan in her anticipation...


End file.
